


Вопрос

by WTF X-Men 2016 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20X-Men%202016





	Вопрос

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404930) by [silvercobwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercobwebs/pseuds/silvercobwebs). 
  * A translation of [a question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404930) by [silvercobwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercobwebs/pseuds/silvercobwebs). 



На что это похоже?

Натан порой думает, не спросить ли. Когда они лежат вместе в темноте и мысли всех жителей Провиденса неотлучно гудят фоном в сознании, непреложно, подобно вращению Земли, Нейт иногда думает о вопросах. Отметает большую их часть, лишь только они касаются его разума — непрактичные, незначимые, не относящиеся к делу. Не в его натуре долго топтаться на месте. Не содействует миссии.

Но иногда он не может не гадать.

Уэйд почти уснул, и Нейту не надо даже быть так близко, чтобы чувствовать жар, энергию, волнами скатывающуюся с него. Уэйд постоянно меняется. Вечный двигатель. Он невозможен, забудь — ну так и Уэйд чертовски невозможен и на деле должен бы отвращать, но Нейту всё мало. Уэйд есть жизнь — кровь и клыки, битвы и крики, смех и слёзы. Безустанный.

Так на что это похоже, когда всё замирает? Он видел, как Уэйду вышибали мозги выстрелом, потрошили, вспарывали, убивали всеми способами, какими только можно убить человека (по большей части из-за его беспечности в адрес собственного состояния), и он всегда, всегда возвращался к жизни. Нейту самому с лихвой досталось опыта на грани жизни и смерти, у него есть свои представления О Том, Что Будет После, но Уэйд… это Уэйд. Что он видит в последние секунды? Уэйд как-то сказал, что замутил со Смертью (и, похоже, у неё отличные сиськи), но Нейт не вполне уверен, шутил он или нет.

Он протягивает руку, касается покрытой шрамами плоти в поисках пульса, что бьётся чаще сердца колибри. Метаболизм у Уэйда заоблачный, а ведь сейчас он отдыхает. Нелепо — но вот так-то.

Он снова думает, не спросить ли, качает головой.

Ему хватает ума не задавать вопросы, на которые он не хочет знать ответ.


End file.
